harrypotterfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Непростительные заклятия (глава)
thumb «Непростительные заклятия» ( ) — четырнадцатая глава книги «Гарри Поттер и Кубок Огня». Основное действие главы происходит в четверг 5 сентябряДата обозначена примерно, если считать, что студенты приезжают в Хогвартс 1 сентября, и занятия в первый учебный день приходятся на понедельник 1994 года в Хогвартсе, когда у четверокурсников-гриффиндорцев проходит первый урок Защиты от Тёмных искусств с профессором Грюмом. Краткое содержание Гарри и его однокурсникам не терпится попасть на первое занятие с Грюмом. Взволнованные ребята рассаживаются по местам и внимательно слушают нового профессора. Грюм говорит о том, что ребята очень отстали по части заклятий и излагает свои планы на предстоящий год. На первом же занятии он рассказывает о Непростительных заклятиях, которые в своё время активно использовали соратники Волан-де-Морта, и которые наиболее сурово караются волшебным законодательством. Студенты неуверенно называют ему заклятия, о которых слышали от родителей, и Грюм действие каждого из них показывает наглядно на пауках. Первое, Империус, на первый взгляд, кажется самым безобидным, но делает полностью управляемым того, к кому оно применяется. Второе, Круциатус, о котором вспоминает Невилл, — вызывает нестерпимую боль и используется в качестве пытки. И третье, Авада Кедавра, — приносящее мгновенную смерть, заклятие, которое невозможно отразить. Единственный кому это удалось — Гарри Поттер, о чём прямо говорит Грюм. Гарри с ужасом узнаёт, как умерли его родители. Он, как и остальные ученики, заметно притихает после всего увиденного и услышанного. Остаток занятия гриффиндорцы проводят, записывая комментарии ко всем трём заклятиям. После урока Поттера возмущает то, что большинство однокурсников с таким оживлением обсуждают произошедшее на уроке. Гермиона замечает испуганного Невилла, одиноко стоящего в боковом коридоре. Когда друзья подходят, чтобы узнать, что с ним стряслось, его к себе в кабинет забирает Грюм. Невилл уходит с грозным профессором, а ребята идут на обед в Большой зал, после которого Гермиона убегает в библиотеку, а Рон и Гарри готовят домашнее задание по Прорицаниям, выдумывая из головы различные предсказания себе на ближайший месяц. Уже под вечер в гостиную Гриффиндора возвращается Гермиона с какой-то коробкой в руках. Она объявляет друзьям, что собирается бороться за права эльфов-домовиков, и поэтому создала организацию Г.А.В.Н.Э. — Гражданскую Ассоциацию Восстановления Независимости Эльфов. При этом Гермиона настаивает на том, чтобы Гарри и Рон стали членами этой организации и помогали ей бороться за прекращение жестокого обращения с домовиками. Но ребята не торопятся поддержать энтузиазм подруги. В этот момент раздаётся негромкий стук в окно, и Поттер замечает свою сову Буклю, принёсшую письмо от Сириуса. В коротком письме Сириус говорит о том, что срочно вылетает на север, поближе к Гарри. Переживающий за своего крёстного мальчик в сердцах бьёт кулаком по столу, ругается с Буклей и после этого долго не может заснуть. Действующие лица *Невилл Долгопупс *Северус Снегг *Рон Уизли *Гарри Поттер *гриффиндорцы-четверокурсники *Гермиона Грейнджер *лже-Грюм *Лаванда Браун *Парвати Патил *Полная Дама (портрет) *Живоглот *Фред Уизли *Джордж Уизли *Букля Упоминаемые персонажи *Римус Люпин *боггарты *красные колпаки *болотные фонарники *гриндилоу *ползучие водяные *оборотни *Артур Уизли *Альбус Дамблдор *Волан-де-Морт *Питер Петтигрю *Джеймс Поттер *Лили Поттер *дементоры *Сивилла Трелони *Помона Стебль *соплохвосты *Ли Джордан *гиппогриф *домашние эльфы *Сириус Блэк Интересные факты * В этих главах (с десятой по четырнадцатую) Роулинг допустила небольшую несостыковку в датах. В главе «''Скандал в Министерстве''» указано, что последний день каникул приходится на воскресенье: «— Это был полный бедлам, — со значительным лицом поведал Перси. Дело было в 'воскресенье вечером', накануне отъезда в Хогвартс.» — «Гарри Поттер и Кубок Огня», Глава 10. Скандал в Министерстве — М.: РОСМЭН, 2002 г., — с. 142. «“''It’s been an absolute uproar,” Percy told them importantly the Sunday evening before they were due to return to Hogwarts.» — Harry Potter and Goblet of Fire, Chapter Ten: ''Mayhem at the Ministry — NY: Scholastic Press, 2000, — c. 151.: Следующая, одиннадцатая глава начинается со слов: «''Когда Гарри проснулся на следующее утро...» — «Гарри Поттер и Кубок Огня», Глава 11. ''«Хогвартс-Экспресс» — М.: РОСМЭН, 2002 г., — с. 149. «''— when Harry awoke next morning.» — Harry Potter and Goblet of Fire, Chapter Eleven: ''Aboard the Hogwarts Express — NY: Scholastic Press, 2000, — c. 158, следовательно, — уже понедельник. :В этот день они едут Хогвартс, происходит распределение и пир в Большом зале. И в главе тринадцатой сказано: «''На следующее утро буря утихла, ...» — «Гарри Поттер и Кубок Огня», Глава 13. ''Грозный Глаз Грюм — М.: РОСМЭН, 2002 г., — с. 184. «''The storm had blown itself out by the following morning, —''» — Harry Potter and Goblet of Fire, Chapter Eleven: Aboard the Hogwarts Express — NY: Scholastic Press, 2000, — c. 193. :Значит первый учебный день должен приходиться на вторник, но Рон, проверяя расписание на этот день, смотрит именно в графу с понедельником: «''Палец Рона скользил по колонке уроков на понедельник.» — там же. «— said Ron, who was running his finger down the Monday column of his schedule.» — там же. * Барти Крауч младший, скрывающийся под личиной Аластор Грюм в этой главе называет Волан-де-Морта по имени, хотя нам известно, что Пожиратели смерти всегда называют его ''Тёмный лорд (или производными). Примечания de:14. Kapitel: Die Unverzeihlichen Flüche fr:4x14 Категория:Главы книг